


Footsteps

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: "i'm not sentimental", "this skin and bones is a rental", Anxiety, I love him, I mean, Jishwa, Oops, So yeah, Spooky Jim - Freeform, Vessel, also i was reading twenty one pilots fanfic before, and it freaks you out, because like, because of the second line, borderline obsessive on my part, but i envisioned josh dun when i was writing it, i guess i thought about josh dun, i love josh dun, i never mention who the character is in the fic, i only mentioned that they were male, i think about that bio a lot, in the middle of the night, it's not really a fanfic, josh dun - Freeform, josh dun is awesome, joshua dun - Freeform, joshua william dun - Freeform, like his insta bio, pretend it's your pillow pet idc, so i guess it is one now, so pretend it's whoever you want, this story is basically what happens when you wake up, to really loud footsteps, yeah - Freeform, yeah i just really like josh dun, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can't handle the footsteps. </p><p>Or in which Josh Dun is my muse and I push the fear of my mum walking in while I'm reading fanfic onto him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this lol

_heavy footsteps_

he's shaking under the safe facade of his bedsheets, entombing his sweaty vessel.

_loud, thunderous steps_

he can't breathe, he's gasping for air, he's struggling to stay calm.

_the floorboards creak_

his hair, matted and mussed from trembling fingers combing through it.

_the house echoes_

his sweaty body, perspiration forming out of fear, rather than heat or movement.

_the roaring in the next room_

he knows that it shouldn't bother him; nothing has happened to cause this fear.

_the door, a slam loud enough to shake the earth_

it's all in his mind. He needs to sleep. He must breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda crappy but meh, it's been on my mind for a while.
> 
> you know that feeling when you hear heavy footsteps come down the hall and think "this is the story of how i died"? yeah that happens to me a lot so i decided to write a thing and share it. i just happened to think about josh dun while writing it. if you're bored, read the kinda useless tags bc i always put random shit there.
> 
> so you know like josh dun's instagram bio? like how it is "i'm not sentimental. this skin and bones is a rental." i think about it a lot and that's probably one of the reasons why i thought of him as i was writing it; in the second line, i used the word 'vessel' and automatically i was like "fuck yeah josh dun". also i was reading fanfic that involved josh.
> 
> have a good day, take care of yourself


End file.
